Fitting Room
by ReWriteInsanity
Summary: Tales of Eternia Story. Before taking on Mt. Celcius, the four travelers need to get some gear to prepare themselves. Farah, however, is taking quite some time to pick something out, and Reid tries to help. ReidxFarah Oneshot. R&R Thanks.


Do you people actually still read my stuff?

Well I haven't written anything for quite a few months and I felt that I was losing out on my writing ability. This little story is just something to get me back into my writing. Hopefully I'll be able to continue my other two stories and not have to scrap them.

This little fic is based on before the group travelled onto Mt. Celcius in Peruti. This is just how I think that things would have gone if the scene wasn't in game form.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tales of Eternia characters or the franchise.

Fitting Room

"Farah? Are you still in there?" Reid called out into the fitting room. "Keele and Meredy have already left, they're warming up at that heater thing we went to." He sighed as he strolled around the shop, obviously bored out of his mind. Everyone had already picked out climbing gear, all except Farah.

"Okay Reid! I'll just be a bit longer; you did give me a lot of stuff after all." Replied the green haired girl, Reid scratched the back of his head sheepishly, after all he _was_ the one who gave her a lot of clothing, mindlessly pulling articles of clothing off the racks and just sliding them under the curtains. He stood with his back towards her fitting room, trying not to be rude. "Okay!" she finally said, "What do you think?" she drew the curtains as she stood wearing a rather short Santa costume, a red dress with white fluff covering the rim of her dress, complete with red boots to match.

Reid turned to assess her choice of clothing, not expecting her Santa Costume. "Alright let's see." Reid said as he turned. He stood with his eyes a bit wider than normal, "U-uh… It looks fine." He stuttered, subconsciously eyeing her outfit. A slight blush crept onto both of their faces.

"Just 'fine'?" Farah sighed, as she stared at herself in the mirror as she spun to see the back of it. "I suppose it wouldn't be that good when fighting, right?" She closed the curtains again, "Well I guess you can put this one back." She called out as she slid the clothes back to the Red haired hunter, now trying to shake off his own blush.

"R-Right…" He said, as he was taking the clothes and making his way back to the rack. _..What else did I end up picking out for her?_ He thought to himself. "Farah, you okay with the other clothes in there?" he called in, hoping that she wasn't secretly having a fit about his random selection.

"Hey, Reid!" she called out again, opening the curtains just as he turned to face her. "Your Gald or your Life!" She teased as she stepped out in what was considered to be a Thief's outfit. A black tank top that showed off her midriff, metal shoulder guards were attached to this as well, as for her lower body, she sported a short black miniskirt with black boots.

Once again Reid stood; mouth agape. "A-ah… It's f-fine." He stuttered once more, suddenly averting his eyes after a moment, ignoring the red slowly enveloping his face. Farah placed her hands on her hips with a disgusted look on her face.

"Where were you looking just now?" She interrogated, Reid answered back with a cluster of 'I's and 'but' and other words that didn't quite come out as anything more than flustered mumbles. "I knew it!" she shouted as she closed the curtains again, neither of them noticing the blush that had grown on her face as well.

Reid was now somewhat confused and taken aback at what had just transpired. _..I knew I should have paid attention to what I was picking out._ Reid sighed to himself, as he noticed that Farah had slid the clothes underneath the curtains again. "Sorry about that Farah." He said as he picked up the clothing to return to the rack. As he stood up straight again, the curtains drew back and Farah stood there with a poncho over her regular clothes, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Reid, I was only kidding around." She laughed, Reid grew slightly annoyed, but he felt relieved that his childhood friend wasn't mad at him. After returning the other articles of clothing, they both left the shop, the clerk who had seen everything was grinning to herself, finding the scene to be quite amusing.*

As they walked up the road towards the hall where they expected Keele and Meredy to be waiting for them, Farah continued to tease Reid. "So, what did you _really_ think about those first two costumes?" she asked, watching Reid's face go to a shade of red. "Come on Reid, we're friends! I want to know what you really thought." She laughed, tugging on his arm. She would never show this side of her in front of the others, she was always seen as the mature one in Meredy's eyes, and she didn't want to break face in front of her.

"…I found… cute…" Reid mumbled, turning his head away from her, he knew it wasn't audible enough, and he knew that she was probably going to become impatient. After a continued tugging on his arm he finally blurted "I found the Santa Outfit cute." He kept his head turned.

Farah blushed, she expected an answer like that, but to actually hear it coming from Reid caused her face to heat up, "So… did you find the outfit cute… or did you find it cute on me?" This caused Reid to break away from her and walk faster, she laughed as she caught up. "Okay, okay, you don't have to answer that one." Farah stayed silent for a moment, "It's just that… you've been so cold to me lately, it's nice to know that you still care." At that point she felt something in her hand; she looked down to see that he was holding hers as they kept walking, never once looking away from the front.

"I'll always care." Reid finally said as they entered the hall, letting go of her hand.

* I don't remember whether or not the clerk was a guy or a girl.


End file.
